Golden Letters
by Christmas Spirit of the Brook
Summary: Letters can be forgotten.


I've lost control of my mind. I almost remember you, Mother. Your eyes, they looked down on me so kindly, so gently. Then, you ignored me. It was terrifying…I was so lonely. I had no one to call a friend in my little world.

Until you brought me here, that is. They've been so nice to me here, Mother, so much nicer than you were to me. The only thing I don't understand is that man that I first met. He was so friendly then I felt a deep pain in my chest and that vicious glint I saw in his eyes was the last thing I saw before I came here.

Mother, he was so mean then. I never see him now so I guess he's left us. I wonder where you are now. Maybe I'll see you one day at our place. They call me Gold here. I don't know why. I guess they've just made a nickname for me. I know you would love to meet my friends. They're so funny; they dress up as animals and dance around for other kids.

I try to talk to the children they dance for, but they always ignore me. I wonder why…..

* * *

Dear Mother, it has been years since I last wrote a letter to you. I'm sorry; I've just been preoccupied with many things here. The man that I told you about in my first letter, well he returned. He was dressed in that purple uniform of his and he brought another person to us.

He was different, Mother; he looked like him with the same purple outfit. The man told us that this man called a "night guard" had killed another child. I believed him, of course; I have always believed him to be correct even though I don't always agree with his motives. But there were others that had unveiled the "truth".

My friends had once been like me, children….with mothers…..I realized that that woman I talked to in the hallway, it was you. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. Even in my first letter, my mind was beginning to forget your voice and appearance so I had completely forgotten you by then.

Mother, that man that brought the night guard….He killed me! Mother, he killed the others, too. I'm not sure if you know who I am now, but I hope you receive my letter soon. If not, I can only hope for the best and your wellbeing.

But there's something else that I can do, Mother. I can kill those like him. We live here and he arrives here many times. He is always dressed in that purple uniform and has the badge so we can identify him. I scare him and the others will kill him with their power.

It will be great, Mother. We will finally kill that man and rid him of our place forever…

* * *

Dear Mother, I believe this will be my last letter to you. At times, I forget who I'm writing to and I don't want to confuse you with….. _him_. Mother, I saw you the other day; I was frightened. You've changed completely. I can recall from my very distant memories your curly blonde hair and your beautiful blue eyes that shone so bright in the sunlight…..Now you've lost your hair, Mother. Your eyes are black but you're constantly crying.

I'm not sure who you are, Mother. You seem controlled by somebody else. I'm scared; I just want you back, Mother. Is that too much to ask for? I wonder why I still remember you when the others have long forgotten their parents and just focus on killing him.

Speaking of him, he just keeps coming back! We can never seem to kill him and every time we do this, he just continues to grow smarter. I can never understand when we dismantle him and shove him into the suits how he eventually survives.

Have you ever thought of dying, Mother? Does it ever happen to us?

* * *

Dear Mother, why can't I just return to you? I lied in the last letter I wrote to you; he can die. But he's now part of us. He says that his name is Springtrap. I don't trust him, though; he seems suspicious. I really can't see the difference between Springtrap and a friend of mine named Bonnie.

Bonnie is long gone, though. We lost him one day to a newer model who seemed like a more horrifying shell of him. The others have gone through the same process; new models keep coming through and I'm so scared that one day, they'll be so dismantled and so withered that they fall apart and I'll have no friends.

Mother, if only you would come back….I've missed you over the years. I would rather experience true death than this. But never will we have peace from this place. The others don't remember me now and I just want to go back to the early days, the days when I could snuggle in your arms and not worry about stuffing a murderer into a suit.

I wish I could have a day where I wouldn't have to worry about being the soul of a child captured in a phantom suit. I'll never be able to sleep, never to breathe, never to eat…

Why can't I just go back in time to the day you took me here and persuade you to take me back? This ends my letters for all time.

 _-Golden Freddy AKA Your Son, Lukas_


End file.
